


By Your Side

by mintychoom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychoom/pseuds/mintychoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Luhan have differing opinions about the weather. However, they won't let it keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun hates going to the beach. The sun’s blinding rays, the excruciating heat of the sand, and the prospect of a sunburn tainting his pure, pale skin drove him mad.

But when his dear Luhan begged and pleaded for Sehun to go with him, already wearing his mint green bathing suit and the cutest puppy face he’d ever seen, Sehun couldn’t say no to his boyfriend nor his adorable pout.

While Sehun was getting dressed for the beach in the bathroom, Luhan, happily humming to himself, found some beach supplies they could use. A few minutes later, Sehun came out of the bathroom scowling in a black bathing suit and a matching tank-top. Luhan immediately called him out on his dreadful attire.

“Sehun-ah, what are you wearing? You’re going to be hot dressed in all that black, you know!”

But the angsty maknae refused to change his beach attire, earning him a scoff from his much wiser hyung. Luhan gave him his sunglasses and the two left the dorm, hand-in-hand.

With an umbrella in one arm, Sehun searched for an empty spot on the overcrowded beach for him and Luhan. The combination of the sun beating down on Sehun and his growing frustration at the amount of people at the beach today aggravated him beyond belief. He really wished he listened to his boyfriend when he warned him not to wear all black, feeling the fabric of his tank top sticking to his skin. Luhan, however, seemed unaffected by the extreme temperature and unaware of Sehun’s agony. The younger of the two wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and groggily continued to find them some space. He figured that once they dropped their stuff off they could cool down in the ocean together.

_Goddammit, Luhan. You and your stupid, irresistable pout_ , he thought to himself.

 

Minutes passed and Sehun felt as if they were crossing the Sahara. He couldn’t take it anymore. Just when Sehun was about to storm furiously back to their dorm like a moody, spoiled child, he heard a familiar voice call out to him and his boyfriend from behind.

“Hey, Sehun! Luhan! Come and sit with us!” Sehun whipped around to see his friends Kai and Kyungsoo casually sprawled out on two towels.

_Ughh, but I was almost free!_

Kai stood up from his place to help Sehun place their umbrella in the sand and Luhan laid down their towels next to the other couple.

“How lucky we are to have found you guys,” said Luhan to Kai and Kyungsoo. “Right, Sehunnie?”

“Yeah, yeah…” All Sehun wanted now was to swim for a bit since he lost all hope of returning home anytime soon.

He was careful when he kicked off his flip-flops as to avoid the scorching hot heat of the sand. Under no circumstances was he in the mood right now to burn himself. Sehun sat down and pulled his tank top off, feeling some relief as he was rewarded with a cooling shade.

 

After resting for a bit, the four of them decided to take a swim. The water was calming as Sehun felt it brush up against his ankles. Luhan grabbed his hand as he led Sehun deeper into the ocean until the water was up to their waists.

A very satisfied Luhan turned to his boyfriend and smiled. “Isn’t this great, Sehun? Much better than staying inside all day~”

Sehun had to admit that the water felt great today. Feeling himself relax a bit, he sighed and tightened his grip on Luhan’s hand.

“I suppose, hyung…”

Luhan giggled and led them a little deeper, just enough so tiny waves glanced across their shoulders.

Luhan turned to Sehun and blushed. “I’m glad you came here with me today, Sehunnie.” Luhan placed his hand upon Sehun’s chest. Hesitantly, he murmured, “I-I know you don’t like hot weather very much, so this really means a lot to me…”

Sehun felt his heart race pick up and his stomach drop at his boyfriend’s unexpected words. Acknowledging that he was the only one who could satisfy Luhan gave Sehun a great sense of pride and elation. Letting go of their joined hands, Sehun lifted his hand up to caress Luhan’s cheek.

“Anything for you, Lulu…” With that the maknae leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Sehun pulled back and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, fully content with the cool water surrounding him and the angelic man he called his own.

From that moment on, Sehun never complained about going to the beach if Luhan was by his side.


	2. Part 2

Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to spend their vacation in the fucking Arctic?

It was unbearably cold for Luhan. The young man enjoyed the beach and the sun, not a freaking trip to Siberia.

But Sehun insisted. Luhan was sick and tired of his boyfriend’s bitch face he put on when he didn’t get his way. So the two of them, naturally accompanied by Jongin and Kyungsoo, decided to spend their very rare vacation time at a ski resort.

So here Luhan was, wrapped up in the fluffiest coat he could find, with a matching set of fuzzy white mittens and a hat while the coldest breeze whipped across the top of the mountain. His face felt frozen and turned red from the chilling temperature. Luhan turned to Sehun and frowned at the younger boy’s huge smile.

_I should really smack you right now, Sehun. How the hell is this supposed to be fun?_

“You ready, hyung?”

“Huh?”

Sehun motioned to the skiing poles they were holding. “Are you ready to go down? Jongin and Kyungsoo are probably waiting for us at the bottom.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go…”, he managed to groan out. The quicker we go, the quicker we’re done with this shit.

Luhan, albeit pouting, pushed off the snow with his skiing poles and began the descent down the large mountain. The piercing wind hit his face much faster now, much to his chagrin.

_At least it’s not snowing…_

Dodging the small rocks, he cursed the cheap ski resort that couldn’t take care of their own damn mountains.

Since Luhan absolutely despised everything about winter, he didn’t have much practice with skiing. His frustration with the amount of obstacles on the freaking mountain was growing rapidly. He could see Sehun yards in front of him, gracefully gliding down the mountain with considerate expertise. Of course, the rocks weren’t a problem for him.

_Wow…..Sehun-ah looks so great right now! How cuutee~_

Sehun was at the bottom now, grinning ear to ear and glorifying his finish as if he was an Olympic skier. A group of teenage girls were now crowding around him, complementing his astonishing skills. Luhan could see his boyfriend laughing with them and completely lost it.

_What the hell, you bastard! Get away from those bitches, I swear if I was down there by now_

Caught up in his jealous rage, Luhan disregarded the rock in front of him. He had no time to react when he felt his skis come in contact with the rock and he lost his balance.

Now tumbling the short way down the rest mountain, he felt his right arm bend the wrong way as he face-planted into the snow.

_Oww, oww, ow shit!_

Luhan sat up and a few people ran over to him, asking if he was okay. His arm was in massive pain but he didn’t care. His boyfriend continued to talk to the girls, unaware of his hyung’s fall.

Ignoring the many offers of help from those surrounding him, Luhan stared at Sehun. One of the girls had wrapped her arm around Sehun’s and it didn’t look like Sehun had at all protested against it.

Luhan felt angry tears start to form in his eyes and ripped the skis off his feet. He stood up, needing to be anywhere away from the humiliation he just witnessed and ran into the ski resort, neglecting his injured right arm. Luhan almost made it to his hotel room when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Hyung, is that you?” Luhan turned around and was face to face with Kyungsoo, exiting his room next to Luhan’s.

The latter of the two, noticing Luhan’s teared face and the odd way he clutched his arm grew concerned.

“Hey what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Luhan was surprised by the boy’s kindness since the two weren’t very close. Besides having a few mutual friends, the two never really conversed with one another. Suddenly remembering his pitiful state, Luhan quickly wiped his face clean of tears.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Kyungsoo gave him a skeptical look.

Luhan persisted, “Really I’m fine!”

As Luhan tried to get around Kyungsoo and into his room, he was reminded of the sharp pain in his arm and groaned. Kyungsoo knew better to know that something was wrong.

“It’s your arm isn’t it? Tell me what happened.” The look of pure concern on the younger man’s face appeared so sincere to Luhan that he felt an odd sort of trust towards Kyungsoo, whom in reality he didn’t know at all. At this moment, Luhan gave up any chance of escaping alone to wallow in sadness and instead followed Kyungsoo into his hotel room, where the latter was kind enough to give him a glass of water and some painkillers for his injured arm.

The two sat on the couch as Luhan told the whole story of his accident. When Kyungsoo heard how Luhan hurt his arm, he immediately suggested that they go to a doctor to check his injuries, but Luhan refused, insisting that he was a lot stronger and manlier than his earlier tears would give away.

”And the worst part of it all,” Luhan began, “was that Sehun didn’t even notice!” Thinking about Sehun’s current whereabouts saddened him.

_What’s that bastard doing now? Shouldn’t he be expecting me by now? Does he even care?_

A surge of emotions passed over Luhan as he began to tear up. (BABY DON’T CRY, TONIGHT~)

Kyungsoo sympathized with Luhan’s feelings and insecurities.

”Hey, it’ll be okay! Don’t cry, hyung! It’s the same way with Jongin, you know? Women are always over him, and of course I get jealous, but really - Jongin’s true to me only….I’m sure Sehun didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. He’s young still, so of course he has raging pubescent hormones, right?”

They laughed together and Luhan wiped his eyes as he felt a sense of comfort. “Thank you” he said to Kyungsoo. “For everything.”

“Of course.”

The two men sat in the hotel room until they heard a knock at the door. Kyungsoo got up and let Jongin in.

“Yo, hyung,” called Jongin. “Sehun-ah has been looking all over for you!”

_Tch. Oh, now he’s worried!_ Luhan rolled his eyes.

“Believe it or not, he actually seemed really concerned about you. Go and meet him - he’s in the lobby now.”

Although less depressed, Luhan felt more anger towards his boyfriend than any other emotion. He saw Kyungsoo give him an encouraging smile.

“Please make up with him, hyung.”

Luhan sighed. Despite being annoyed, he knew he would have to in the long run. “Okay, okay. I’m going now…”

As he closed the door to their hotel room, Kyungsoo and Jongin wished him good luck. Making his way to the elevator, he pressed the down button and waited.

A minute later the elevator arrived at his floor. The doors began to open as Luhan was greeted with a familiar face.

_Fucking Oh Sehun._

“Luhan-ah! The hell you’ve been? I’ve was looking for you!”

“Yeah….I’m sure you were…”

Sehun stepped out of the elevator and the two made their way back to their shared hotel room. They sat down at the kitchen table across from one another.

“Seriously, hyung! You should have told me you went back to the hotel! You made me spend hours out in the cold looking for your irresponsible ass!”

_So much for a peaceful make-up. You just crossed the line, Oh Sehun._

“Looking for my irresponsible ass? What the-“

“Jeez, I know you hate the cold, Luhan, but you’ve should have told me you went inside!”

Overcome with rage, Luhan stood up and snapped. “You think that’s the fucking reason I went inside? Shows how much you know!”

The younger look perplexed. “Huh? What are talking about, I don’t even-“

“Of course you don’t know! You were too busy flirting with those girls, Sehun!”

“What? No I wasn’t! I was-“

“Yes you were, you bastard! And then you accuse me without even knowing what happened!”

Sehun frowned and crossed his arms. “Well then, why don’t you tell me then instead and yelling at me this entire time!”

As Luhan detailed his descent down the rocky mountain, from the top to the bottom, Sehun’s face visibly changed from an angered look to a worried one when Luhan informed him of his fall.

“Luhan-ah, I….I’m so sorry. I-I really didn’t know.”

Sehun stood up from the table and took Luhan’s hand in his. “You know I care about you more than any girl. It’s not like I asked for them to crowd around me.”

The younger carefully rubbed his other hand on Luhan’s injured arm. “Are you sure you’re okay, hyung? I’ll take you to the doctor’s if you want to go?…”

Seeing how Sehun’s manner changed from totally accusatory to extremely caring warmed Luhan’s heart. The sincerity of his younger boyfriend made Luhan regret being so harsh on him.

“It’s really fine, Sehun. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I….I was mostly crying before because,” Luhan hesitated and blushed. “..Because I was jealous.”

Sehun laughed and tightened his grip on Luhan’s hand. “This is all my fault, really. We can forget about this, right hyung?”

Smiling, Luhan said, “I don’t think I can possibly stay mad at you, Sehun-ah~”

After dinner, the two boys cuddled by the fireplace while they drank hot chocolate prepared by Luhan. If this was how their winters would be spent, just the two of them content with each other’s presence, Luhan could definitely get used to them.

Besides the skiing part, naturally.


End file.
